


The Blue Danube

by Lothiriel84



Series: Waltzing Through Life [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until much later that she realised it was the waltz thing all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Danube

**Author's Note:**

> Set at some point after 3x03.

It wasn’t until much later that she realised it was the waltz thing all over again, and while she had promised herself not to fall for his tricks any more, she decided she should at least give him the benefit of the doubt.

“How are John and Mary?” she asked over a cup of coffee; a wistful smile flickered across his face, then it was gone.

“They’re fine, and the baby too,” he shrugged, staring at the bottom of his cup, and she knew he’d rather die than admit he felt lonely.

“You should get one of your own,” she teased lightly, pretending not to notice the way he was glaring at her.

“No way,” he drawled, and she tilted her head to one side.

“What about a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend, maybe?”

He paused a fraction before snorting his disdain. “You of all people should know better than that.”

“I do. I wonder if you do though.”

Their eyes met, and she smirked at the frown that creased his brow. “We never had that dance.”

“Would you like to?” he inquired after a moment, and she fancied she caught a glimpse of hope in his eye.

“Can’t you deduce it?” she retorted cheekily, and was finally rewarded with a genuine smile.


End file.
